


In the Darkness

by Sara_Ellison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jo get what they both want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my subconscious writes fic all by itself. It gifted me with this dream, and I had to write it down.

I couldn't see what was moving in the darkness of the sewer. The dripping dampness echoed loudly off the old, smooth stone, making the whole place seem smaller and more threatening than it might with proper illumination. The only light, though, came from the jagged hole above me where the ground had given way, to which I clung by my fingertips, rapidly losing my grip on the slippery edge. If I didn't fall to my death soon, I would surely be eaten by whatever lurked in the rushing waters.

The light was suddenly obscured and I gasped, looking up, to find a human-shaped silhouette blocking the opening. Dean swung down into the hole to hang beside me; in the dimness, I could just make out his close-lipped smile as he dangled by one hand. He curved the other arm around my waist and lifted me towards the light, where another set of strong hands grabbed my arms and pulled me out.

Part of it was the adrenaline of my brush with mortality that made me throb so, but undeniably another part was the inscrutable curve of Dean's mouth, the impenetrable blackness of his eyes. My heart pounded as I leaned into Sam's body, his arms encircling my body like iron as together, we peered over the edge.

His hand was low on my belly, splayed protectively and it was suddenly maddening, a tease of a touch so close and yet too far from where I ached for it. As if sensing my frustration, his hand suddenly dropped lower, pressing bluntly between my legs, sensation dulled by the thick fabric of my jeans.

A whimper escaped me, an involuntary needy sound as I hitched my pelvis against his hand. " _I know_ ," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. He sounded as wrecked as I was. I worked myself on his hand, trembling and desperate, until I found the release I needed and gasped his brother's name.

When Dean emerged again from his battle with whatever-it-was beneath the earth, covered in slime I didn't want to know the source of, he found us waiting, sitting on the ground. His gaze raked over us, taking in my flushed face and Sam's arms loosely holding me upright against him. Dean's eyes flickered momentarily from black to piercing green, and his smile widened almost imperceptibly.

*****

When it came time for Sam to pay his debt to Hell, the one he owed for his brother's return from the Pit, Dean managed to pull a few strings with the big guy downstairs. He hated owing Crowley, of course, but it was worth it. Sam's soul went to Hell, but his mind and body stayed with us.

He was the same person, mostly, only suddenly I got to know him a lot better. No longer did we limit ourselves to hands fumbling in the dark, each of us wishing the other was the green-eyed demon. Suddenly, I discovered, Sam Winchester was the best fuck on the face of the Earth. I still sometimes closed my eyes and pretended he was Dean, but I did so less and less.

That was something Dean learned, too, the day Sam reached into his lap and Dean swerved the car off the road. Dean climbed out, grinning. "Took you long enough, Sammy," he goaded his brother. "Got nothing holding you back now, though, right?"

Sam answered by bending Dean over the hood of the Impala and fucking him, in broad daylight by the side of the road, while I watched from the back seat, open-mouthed, with my hand shoved frantically between my legs.

The day Dean finally looked at me with the same fire he usually reserved for his brother, Sam was there too. Of course he was. It couldn't have happened any other way, and I wouldn't have wanted it to. I learned Dean's body with Sam's chest pressed to my back, his hands curled around my wrists. "He likes when you touch him here," Sam would murmur in my ear, "no, harder, like this." And Dean would moan his brother's name alongside mine. "Fuck, Sammy, yes!" he cried, and "God, Jo, just like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure I was Jo in the dream, but she seems to fit. I don't know how she ended up hunting with these guys on a permanent basis; maybe she's just hardcore rebelling against her mom.


End file.
